<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear &amp; Delight (or “How the Riddler Got His Name”) by Miss_Vile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208382">Fear &amp; Delight (or “How the Riddler Got His Name”)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile'>Miss_Vile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With You, I Am Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dissociative Identity Disorder, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Edward had only been boyfriends for about ten minutes, but that didn't seem to deter either of them from indulging each other. Both of them were so hopelessly touch-starved, it really shouldn't surprise them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With You, I Am Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear &amp; Delight (or “How the Riddler Got His Name”)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I COMPLETELY forgot that I wrote this during the collab. It was literal torture waiting for it to get posted before I threw this one out there and it's been sitting in my folder just...waiting. It's pretty short, but it picks up right at the end of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073331/chapters/56933674">Chapter 11</a> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆</p><p>Derp derp. I fixed my typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should we move this to my office?” Oswald asked, barely catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Here is fine,” Edward broke from the kiss long enough to speak before diving back into Oswald's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He and Edward had only been boyfriends for about ten minutes, but that didn't seem to deter either of them from indulging each other. Both of them were so hopelessly touch-starved, it really shouldn't surprise them.</p><p> </p><p>“Customers are served here,” Oswald chuckled as Edward consumed every inch of his mouth like he was drowning and Oswald was the only thing keeping him afloat.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a non-porous surface, Oswald. It can be cleaned.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're impossible,” he felt his face flush, “Um... May I also try out my own experiment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Ed smiled brightly, waiting for Oswald to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... scoot back on the bar,” he instructed.</p><p> </p><p><a id="docs-internal-guid-623c11e2-7fff-308f-8874-d64cf757b614" name="docs-internal-guid-623c11e2-7fff-308f-8874-d64cf757b614"></a>Edward did as he was told and placed his hands in his lap. Oswald stared at him for a moment and considered taking it all back. They were clearly moving too fast. Maybe they should—</p><p> </p><p>“Should I take off my clothes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuh...” Oswald stared at him, mouth agape, “I mean... If you don't think that we should slow down—”</p><p> </p><p>Edward was already most of the way through undressing when he stopped and locked eyes with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“It's only fair since I took off your shirt and waistcoat,” he shimmied out of his pants and tossed them to the floor, “Now what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You're really eager for this experiment, aren't you?” Oswald chuckled, almost too nervous to remain standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm hmm,” Ed's eyes sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>“Right... okay...” Oswald positioned himself so that he was between Ed's legs. He licked his lips and then looked up at his starry-eyed boyfriend, “Maybe this will be easier if you closed your eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>Ed didn't hesitate to do as he was told and Oswald felt a pressure build in his gut at that. He was used to people following orders but, in this context, it felt different. Ed wasn't some hapless employee. He was a willing body with plush lips and flushed skin.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald swallowed the lump in his throat and trailed his finger along the elastic band of Ed's boxer briefs. Ed gasped at the sudden touch but didn't open his eyes. Oswald teased him further and tugged at the cotton fabric, slowly pulling it away from the prize he sought.</p><p> </p><p>Ed's cock was just as beautiful as he was— long, circumcised with a rosy tip, and a soft bed of well-trimmed pubic hair. The sight of it made him almost feel self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is there more?” Ed asked, his entire chest growing flush as he spoke. His cock twitched in interest in Oswald's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... Unless you want me to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! Please... continue...” he exhaled and gripped the edge of the bar, eager to have more.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald took a steadying breath before leaning forward and pressing the flat of his tongue against the head of Ed's cock. The man's eyes shot open as he gasped. Not wanting to give in to the embarrassment, Oswald quickly trailed his tongue down the underside of Ed's shaft. Ed bucked his hips, but Oswald was quick to lower him back down to the cold surface of the bar top. He dug his nails into Ed's inner thighs as he continued his machinations.</p><p> </p><p>He struggled to swallow him down completely, but that didn't seem to matter in the long run. After only a few minutes into his very first blow job, Edward was stammering out his name and grasping at his hair in warning. Oswald held his mouth open as Ed came all over his face and lips. It wasn't an unpleasant taste, but not entirely one that he expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Was your... experiment... successful?” Ed asked, barely conscious and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald wiped his mouth, “Well, you <em>did</em> say that you have to repeat your experiments in order to test them properly. But, I would call this a success for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ed chuckled as he came down from his orgasm. He seemed lightheaded and then, for a moment, almost fearful. He nervously trailed his hands up and down Oswald's arms.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong?” Oswald asked, worried he'd done something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know if I can keep fighting him off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then don't,” Oswald chuckled, knowing precisely who Ed was referring to but not entirely certain what he was getting himself into.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want him to hurt you,” Ed bit his lip. Losing what little control he had over himself was a scarier prospect than he had let on.</p><p> </p><p>“I've already met him once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like this. He's...” Ed shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“If there really are two of you in there,” he tapped a finger to Ed's furrowed brow, “Then I want to lay claim to you both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Greedy, are we?” Ed's voice dropped in pitch, like a rich syrup.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you that surprised?” Oswald's hand snaked to the back of Edward's head, pulling him down so he could kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment that Oswald felt a shift in the way Edward's tongue swirled around in his mouth. A momentary hitch that he might not have caught had he not been expecting it. As he pulled away, Edward bit down hard on his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Ozzie,” his low voice rumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, again,” Oswald chuckled, not entirely certain how to address the enigma sprawled out on his bar top.</p><p> </p><p>Not Ed curled his fingers under Oswald's chin, lifting him onto his toes, “You should join me up here. It's cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, and risk falling with my bum leg? You're joking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won't let you fall,” he assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald let out a huff before he hoisted himself up onto the bar, using a barstool and Not Ed's helpful hand as leverage. He felt himself tip over the side, but his boyfriend was quick to catch him and position him so that he was firmly in the other man's lap. Oswald couldn't help but stare.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Not Ed asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You sound different. You even look different. It's like you're a different person.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am. Technically,” he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Oswald chewed on his lip, “So, what happens now? I assume you have plans for me now that you've dragged me up here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” he carded his fingers through Oswald's hair, “If you'll let me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We've made it this far. We might as well,” he blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Not Ed was deliberate. Goal-oriented and single-minded. He worked Oswald open with efficiency. Though, it certainly helped that Oswald was so eager and willing to take everything that he had. The moment he slicked himself up with the coconut oil under the bar, Oswald guided himself onto his cock and hungrily enjoyed the ride.</p><p> </p><p>“You're beautiful,” Not Ed said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be—AH! Don't be... ridiculous,” he choked out as his partner fucked him into oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it,” Not Ed firmly held Oswald's hips down so he could pound himself in further, “I thought you were since the first moment I saw you through Ed's eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>A tear rolled down Oswald's cheek as he allowed the man beneath him to thrust with abandon. Not Ed could see how Oswald's brows knit together and relished the high-pitched squeals that he made as he neared his orgasm. He wrapped his hand around Oswald's cock and gave it a few earnest pumps that sent his partner tipping over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Not Ed, still achingly hard, slowed his pace. Oswald slumped forward— his breathing erratic from the overstimulation. Their sweat clung to them and froze to their skin in the cold air.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said, pressing a kiss to Oswald's temple.</p><p> </p><p>“For the sex?” Oswald huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“That too, I suppose,” Not Ed chuckled, “Thank you for seeing me,” he held Oswald's face, “I don't have to hide in reflections around you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I call you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours?” he chuckled, “I don't care. Give me a name. Anything,” Not Ed said, nearing his end.</p><p> </p><p>“How about Riddler?”</p><p> </p><p>“Riddler,” he snorted, “I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems fitting given your penchant for puzzles and charades,” he leaned forward and bit down on his partner's earlobe, “Though, I must ask that you not do something as risky as delivering a severed head to Don Falcone unless I order you to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think you can give me orders, Ozzie?” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I can, “ he smiled, <em>“Riddler.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“MmmmYes! Say my name!” he demanded, his pace quickening.</p><p> </p><p>Oswald screamed out his name loud enough to rattle the glass on the counter. The Riddler held on like Oswald was the very thing that kept him tethered as he rode out the last of his orgasm. The two of them gripped each other as they caught their breath. The Riddler cleaned them up and kissed each of the love bites he left on Oswald's neck and shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually dragged themselves to Oswald's office where they could bundle up under a blanket and relax after their adventurous day. Edward— newly returned— laced his fingers with Oswald's.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think that it will take a whole six months to fall in love with me?” Oswald spoke in a teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>“My math is never wrong,” Ed kissed him, “But the heart keeps its own time, so who knows?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll consider it a challenge then,” Oswald brushed a finger down his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not a race,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not for you two, “he smiled, “But I thrive when the odds are stacked against me. Could be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I'll be sure to make it as <em>pleasurable</em> an experience as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Ed responded by claiming Oswald's mouth again. <em>This </em>Oswald could absolutely get used to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>